Ficlets for the Soul
by gumfrog
Summary: Random Ficlets mostly revolving around B&B.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe he would be walking down the asile with her if she was like _her_. Warm, happy, not broken. She questioned why everyday

She had told him she was happy for him. Why did it take it so long for him realize it was a lie. But it was to late and here he was watching as her replacement walked down the aisle smiling so hard her face might split. A faint 'I don't know what that means,' echoed in his mind and he smiled. It had been a while since he heard that. Heard anything she said. They hadn't talked in years and those were the worst years of his life. After he had told her that he was engaged she had wished him well and went off to some random island to study bones and such. And then another random island. Then another. And after a year or two she said...

_"I've been asked to work in another lab."_

_He stood straight and waited for her to continue ,praying that she wouldn't take the offer. But alas god failed him when the next words fell from her mouth._

_"I accepted."_

He had been crushed that day and his fiance knew it. She dragged him to bed and "made love" to him but when she was asleep it wasn't her name he whispered or her face burned into his skull. But her the one not laying by him.

She had left the next day heading off to a unspecified town leaving only a letter behind.

_I'm sorry,_

_I just couldn't stand it anymore. Seeing you with her. Maybe you would be walking down the asile with me if I was like her. Warm, happy, not broken_. _I love you and I'm sorry I hurt you._

_I didn't tell you where I was going for a reason I don't want you to try and find me like I know you will. I want you to be happy and seeing me won't. _

_Say goodbye to everyone for me. Make sure they all know I always thought of them as my only family_

_I love you and I wish I had said that long ago._

_Goodbye._

So here he was as the priest talked on and on. And he looked into her eyes and internally jumped.

He could only now see how wrong everything was. She was a blonde not brunette and her eyes were a warm brown not icy blue. She didn't have a broken past like him. But the one who went away did. And that was who he loved. He forced a smile on his lips as he said the excutioners cue.

_"I do."_

Later on she walked up to him. The one who he hasn't seen in years. She had been crying but she congratulated him on his new happy life. He scoffed when she said happy.

_"Happy? I'm not happy. If I was happy it would be you in white." He whispered furiously._

_She remained clam as she replied._

_"Yes. But I'm not."_

_She gave him a quick hug and whispered in his ear_

_"I love you."_

Those we're the last words she spoke. Later she was found at the foot of the Jeffersonian having jumped. Everyone was crushed then. But his fiance only cared because it effected him in bed. He had divorced her then.

He had cried because she hadn't understood him. She may not have had the ring to prove it but he still loved her. Because when he said 'I do' he saw her. And not the one in white.


	2. Chapter 2

She stared into the bottle thinking. She wondered only one thing. Why? Why did it all fail. Now not even the strongest stuff she could find could numb the pain.

She thought of the bottle in her hand. It could only hold so much before it spills. And when it spills it almost impossible to clean all of it. She rotates the bottle in her hand. It's amber liquid sloshing around it with little noise. It's a strong bottle. Looks like it would never break. But everything breaks. She ignored the tear sliding down her hollowed face.

Why had life gone downhill so fast? It was like a soapbox race only the strong made it. She wasn't strong. She wasn't strong anymore. She had grown weak when they all left her, or was it when she left all of them. But she had given up either way.

The doorbell rang loudly. She was weak but she needed to be strong so she had accepted his date. Rushing, she dropped the bottle onto the floor where it shattered into pieces. It wasn't unbreakable after all.


End file.
